Serious
by chiasypee
Summary: Kim and Shego ponder the seriousness of their relationship.


Shego stood in her girlfriend's bedroom, eyes narrowed at Kim. Everything about her stance screamed annoyed. Her back was ramrod straight, while her shoulders were pushed back, as if resisting the urge to attack.

"Look, princess, if you aren't serious about this—"

"I _am_ serious!" Kim was now gawking at Shego incredulously.

"Sooo you're serious, but you aren't serious enough to tell your parents? Yep, that sounds _extremely_ serious." Shego folded her arms and looked expectantly at Kim. Oh, she'd just _love_ to see how that… that _teenager_ talked her way out of this one.

Kim gaped. "_You_ want to talk to me about _seriousness_? Who was the one who told me this was just a fling? Just a casual break between more crucial relationships?"

"Yeah, well… I guess I lied. I'm leaving. _Don't_ call me." Shego whipped around and stalked purposefully, angrily, towards Kim's balcony. It took her all of three seconds for her to dive off and enter her 'borrowed' hovercraft. Well, if she was going to be immature about this…

The rest of the afternoon, Kim could not keep her mind off Shego. _And_ the rest of the evening, _and_ the rest of the night. She lay in bed, unable to fall asleep, just… thinking.

What was Shego's problem? Why was she making such a big deal out of this? It wasn't like she _loved_ her or anythi—

Oh. OHHHH.

The rusty cogs in Kim's head were turning rapidly now, making connections where there weren't any before (it had been a long time since she'd had anything to study for). So _that's_ why I keep catching her watching me, and why we've started cuddling longer, and… Oh, Shego.

Wade had called later in the early hours of the next day about a break-in at the uranium depot in Minsk. Apparently, Drakken was attempting to build his own ultra-efficient nuclear power plant while destroying everyone else's, so he would be the sole supplier of electricity to the world. Kim had snuck in through the vents, as per usual, with Ron making much too much noise for them to actually sneak (as per usual).

They had leapt through the grills, Kim letting loose one of her witty quips (she would never admit it, but she had a little book filled with them in a shoebox under her bed). Drakken predictably let out a cry of surprise while Ron let Rufus loose and ran after him. Shego had jumped up from her chair, nail file and magazine slipping from her lap. She lit up.

"Shego?"

"Possible," Shego spat.

Kim tilted her head in confusion. Shego had never _not_ called her one of those little pet names before! Nor had she ever passed on a chance to insult her. But there was no time to dwell on this, as Shego had already commenced her charge.

The first cross to her midsection hurt like a bitch. So did the kick that connected with her shoulder. Geez, Shego was really going all out now. Kim could barely avoid her blows! She had to end this before she was seriously—

And just like that, Kim had her lights punched out. She sank to the floor like a sack of grain off the side of a hot air balloon. The last thing she saw was a blurry Shego standing menacingly over her…

Kim woke up about three hours later, in a bed. It was not hard to guess as to whom the bed belonged to, as decked out in green and black as it was. She cracked open an eye, wary of another attack, and opened both eyes fully once she saw none forthcoming. Shego was leaning to the side of the bed, in a chair, her head pillowed by her arms right next to Kim's head. As far as Kim could tell, Shego looked asleep.

Kim reached out a hand and caressed Shego's head, tucking some wayward strands of hair behind a pale ear. That was when Shego shot up. "Kimmie, I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to hit so hard! I— I have anger management issues, I'm taking a class and everything, I honestly didn't mean to!" Shego was getting more and more agitated in her rambling. "I just… I was thinking about it while you were comatose, and I _do_ want to get serious. I think I've— I've wanted to get serious for quite awhile. It's just that—"

Kim put a finger to Shego's lips, shushing her. "No big, Shego. What's another concussion to add to my impressive list of… okay, I didn't mean that," Kim retracted, noting how much Shego's anxious face had fallen in dismay. "I'm sorry, too. I should be a little more… receptive, I guess. To your signals and all. It's just… I'm a dense girl, Shego. I may know sixteen different martial art styles, but lots of things get past me, _all_ the time. I know we're so close that sometimes it seems I can, but I really… _can't_ read your mind. Next time, unless you're raring for another argument, you need to _tell_ me. You know, _without_ the yelling and the accusing and the running away."

Shego got up wearily and slid into the bed, turning on her side to face Kim. She rested an arm on Kim's waist while burying her head in Kim's hair. Comfort. Safety. Relief. "So, we're cool?"

Kim nodded silently.

"Yeah, okay. And I _am_ sorry. I _do_ love you, pumpkin. I'd stay up all night discussing our new, serious relationship, but it's, uh, it's kind of 8 in the morning right now, and seeing as I've _already_ been up all night worrying…"

Then, as soon as Shego began drifting off, the echo of locked-and-loaded firearms reverberated round the room. Kim opened her eyes to guns. Lots of guns, pointed towards them, by a few dozen GJ agents screaming variations of "Freeze, in the name of GJ!"

"KP, you're alright! I was so worried, I called GJ right after Shego left dragging your unconscio— oh, hey, what are you doing in that bed with her?"

"…I guess this would be a good time to tell your parents, Kimmie."

* * *

Geez, this looks like the longest thing I've ever written... ever! Like in one entry thing! Yay me! I'm like so totally improving, y'all :)


End file.
